


Oasis of our Childhood

by Mono_D_Duo, Willy_Wanker, zero_kun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: On a hot summer's day three brothers decided to go for a swim.





	Oasis of our Childhood

Sweat poured from Sabo's brow, soaking the rim of his top-hat. He lay next to his two brothers in the dappled shade of a tall tree, it's leaves barely swaying in the faintest of breezes. In their insufficient shelter from the sweltering sun, the blonde took off his hat and fanned himself.

Ace and Luffy were a bit more comfortable in tank tops and loose fitting shorts, at least in comparison to Sabo, who was wearing a blue jacket and pants held up by a floral buckle. However the black-haired boys were still dotted with beads of sweat.

Ace glanced at his over dress brother and simply said, "The hole?" 

Sabo smiled. "Yeah!" He agreed, propping himself up with his metal pipe.

With that subtle exchange the two eldest darted off into the forest, leaving Luffy the crybaby, who was probably suffering from heat stroke, behind. 

The hole was a massive lake most of the year but during the dry season it became more like a small and shallow pond. It was difficult to find and very deep in the forest. The little oasis was unknown to most.

The two 10 year olds practically lived outdoors, their very small hands were calloused and rough from gripping the tree branches, swinging from them like monkeys. Their youthful agility was envied by their elders.

They stopped at the edge of the lake, Sabo taking a moment to breathe in the smell of the water as he eyed Ace stripping off his clothes. He pulled the top over his head as he shook his hips to make the shorts fall to his ankles. Sabo’s cheeks darkened from a dusty pink to a dark red, Ace showing no shame or compunction as he pushed his underwear down, showing his naked body off to the lush forest.

Sabo felt his pants tighten a little as Ace jumped on the spot, his cock and balls bouncing up and down, a set of a few very wispy, black, scraggly hairs around the base of his shaft.

“I win!” Ace declared as he jumped into the lake, splashing Sabo as he went about pulling off his fancier, yet still tattered, clothes. 

Sabo waded into the warm water with his hands over his privates, waiting until he was submerged before taking them away. He didn’t want Ace to see his hard-on.

They swam and splashed at each other, not caring about anything else until they heard the exasperated panting of Luffy as he emerged from the trees.

“Found you!” He declared, grinning a toothy grin. He then stripped off his clothes too, leaving the straw hat for last and was about to leap into the lake to join his brothers but stopped when they shouted at him.

“You have a devil fruit, dumbass!” Ace yelled, pointing at Luffy.

“You’ll drown if you come too far in.” Sabo added, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, just stay in the shallows.” Ace said, turning away and submerging himself in the water.

Luffy pouted, sitting on the edge of the shallows, watching as the other naked boys cooled off in the clear water.

“No fair!” He said to himself. “I can still swim too if I want to!” With that he stood and stepped back out of the lake and, with a running start, threw himself straight into the deep end.

Sabo and Ace’s mouths dropped, not believing what they saw.

“That idiot!” Ace yelled, diving deeper into the water. Sabo followed and they saw Luffy falling to the bottom, struggling to claw his way up as bubbles of air left his mouth. They both managed to hook an arm under each of Luffy’s.

They pulled their idiotic little brother to the surface and dragged him to the shore, breathing ragged breaths as Luffy remained unmoving.

“Dammit!” Ace said, his hands fretting over Luffy. “I’ll have to give him mouth to mouth!” With that, Ace took Luffy’s head in his hands, forced his mouth open and brought his own down over it.

Sabo watched breathless as Ace’s lips met Luffy’s again and again, the sight causing blood to rush south. He sat down cross-legged, hoping that neither of the other two would notice his boyhood lengthening.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Luffy sputtered up water in a fit of coughs. Before he could even recover, Ace punched Luffy square on the head, causing a lump to bulge at the point of impact.

“Idiot!” Ace snapped. “You could’ve drowned!”

“I just wanted to play with you!” Luffy replied, holding back tears as he rubbed his head.

“Then don’t be such a moron!” Sabo interjected, speaking for the first time in what felt like forever.

“What he said.” Ace said, standing. Sabo couldn’t help but be awed. With the setting sun at his back, his naked body glistening and dripping with water, Ace looked as if he were plucked straight out of Sabo’s wet dreams.

“Let’s make a fire.” Ace said as Luffy hiccupped on the ground. “We’ll camp out tonight. How ‘bout it, crybaby?” He asked the crying boy, knocking on his head. It seemed to snap Luffy out of his bout of self-pity. He sprung up, bouncing in place. Sabo couldn’t help but grin, Luffy’s enthusiasm was just too contagious. The fact that his butt looked so plump and pinchable was only part of his good mood.

Sabo split from Luffy and Ace as they gathered wood, saying that he thought he saw some thick branches low down on their way to The Hole. That was a lie. He really just wanted to be alone for a few minutes so he could stroke his cock in private.

Images of Ace and Luffy’s bare, wet bodies went through his mind’s eye, fuelling his pumping as he stood hunched behind an ancient oak. He thought of the way Ace’s cock and balls bounced. He imagined suckling on them until his brother exploded onto his face. He thought about what it would be like for Luffy to suck his own cock and how it would feel to have him swallow his cum in one big gulp. He thought of how tight, warm and wet that mouth would be, how Luffy’s tongue would run up and down his shaft as he did the exact same thing to Ace. He thought of using his hands to cup and fondle Ace’s ball sack, the slightly older boy grabbing his hair and thrusting until he shot cum down Sabo’s throat!

The coil in his gut snapped. Sabo spilled his seed onto the grass in front of him, his left hand clenched onto the bark of the tree he hid behind.

With heavy breaths he gathered the wood he promised and met the others back at the campsite.

They gathered enough wood to last the night and piled it together. The eldest also picked up a couple of stones, getting Luffy's attention, "What are the rocks for?" He questioned the other black-haired boy. Ace simply said, "Flint," and smashed the two rocks at an angle causing them to spark. Ace picked up the bundle of tinder, blowing into the smoldering embers, coaxing them to flames while Luffy quickly got distracted. Ace and Sabo sat side by side as Luffy ran around, trying to catch a leaping frog.

“Ace?” Sabo said, breaking the comfortable silence that befell the group.

“Hm?” He answered, not paying full attention as Luffy fell on his face.

“How’d you know how to save Luffy?” He asked, thinking back to how Ace’s mouth met Luffy’s again and again. It stirred something in him that would take more than a quick crank behind a tree to satisfy.

Ace shrugged. “Just gave him mouth to mouth. No big deal.”

“Can you show me?” Sabo asked, sitting up. “In case that idiot jumps back into the water and you’re not around to save him.”

Ace smiled. “Yeah, I suppose you ought to know too.” He stood. “Oi! Luffy!” He called, beckoning the younger, naked, hairless boy over.

“What? I almost had the frog!” He complained.

“Forget it.” Ace scolded crossing his arms. “I’m gonna show Sabo how to save you if you’re stupid enough to try and drown yourself again, ‘kay.”

“Okay!” Luffy grinned, all of his teeth showing.

“Good. Now get on the ground.” Ace commanded.

Luffy did as he was told and Sabo watched as Ace kneeled over him, their lips meeting again.

“You wanna just blow in, but not too much.” Ace said, pulling away from Luffy.

Sabo fidgeted, "C-could you do it again but slower?"

"Sure," Ace responded locking lips with Luffy once again. He reared back using his forearm to cover his mouth. Sabo was confused at first but then saw Luffy's elongated tongue sticking out.

"Dumbass! Never mind, I'll just do it on you." He barked, frustrated at Luffy's antics. 

Sabo's heart skipped a beat, Ace was going to practice mouth to mouth on him. His veins were pulsing with excitement. It was like a fantasy come true. 

"Ok!" He said very quickly with a little too much enthusiasm. Laying down without a prompt, he couldn't help but be a bit giddy, smiling contently.

Ace loomed over Sabo, he had to admit Sabo's cute grin with his missing tooth was endearing. The boy under him was fit from hours and days of running through the jungle, getting chased by bandits and anyone else that took exception to them. Ace leaned down and pinched Sabo's nose before pressing his tender lips onto his brother's, blowing into his mouth.

Sabo flushed, clenching grass in his fists. He resisted the urge to do what Luffy did and stick his tongue into Ace’s mouth. He could feel even more blood rushing south but did not care to hide it anymore; Ace was literally taking his breath away.

Ace pulled away for a breath, glanced down and grinned. Sabo blushed, but didn’t have time to come up with an excuse before his sworn brother leaned in, their lips meeting again.

Ace's hand moved from Sabo's nose to caress the blonde's cheek as the demonstration stopped being a demonstration and turned into something far more carnal. Ace felt his own boyhood begin to grow and harden, his other hand trailing down Sabo’s chest and resting on his tummy.

Sabo's dick swelled and throbbed all while Luffy stared at the engorged organ with fascination. He poked at the mushroom shaped tip. Sabo flinched and nearly bit Ace’s lower lip. Luffy chuckled at the reaction and wrapped his entire fist around Sabo’s pulsing member, squeezing and pulling at it as if it were a toy.

Moaning into Ace’s mouth, Sabo’s hips thrust into the air, his back arched and his cock pulsed as it shot cum onto his stomach and dripped onto Luffy’s hand.

Ace pulled away and glanced down before bursting out into laughter. Sabo, still a bit dazed from his orgasm, didn’t realise until Luffy joined in despite not knowing what was so funny.

“You came in like three seconds!” Ace chided, pointing at Sabo’s limp member, the exposed head glistening.

Sabo’s entire body flushed red. “Well you would too!” He exclaimed, closing his legs and pulling his knees to his chest. “I dare you to do the same! Or are you scared?” Sabo crossed his arms, pleased with himself that he managed to stifle Ace’s gloating.

“Fine.” Ace said, calm as can be. “Crybaby,” He addressed Luffy. “When my dick’s fully hard like Sabo’s was, you do what you did with his. Exactly the same, got it?”

“Got it!” Luffy agreed, happy to help either of his brothers take the other down a peg.

With that Ace took Sabo’s place on the ground, legs spread so his youngest brother had full access to his half-hard cock.

Sabo licked his dry lips, his mind racing. He was about to kiss the boy of his dreams and not the other way around, it was so surreal.

Without the pretence of a demonstration, Sabo leaned over his brother and pressed their lips lightly together, one hand in Ace’s hair and the other on his stomach. Ace responded by threading his fingers against Sabo’s scalp, pulling him closer and making sure he couldn’t pull away.

Luffy watched with determination as the narcoleptic’s cock grew and hardened, pointing up at the orange sky and pink clouds. He lightly pinched the shaft, checking to see if it was as firm as Sabo’s had been. Judging that it was, and not noticing that his own boyhood had gotten longer without the abilities of his devil fruit coming into play, he wrapped his fist around his eldest brother’s cock and squeezed and pulled just as he did before. But, unlike last time, it didn’t make the boy attached to it squirm and jerk and thrust his hips, culminating in the warm, sticky, white substance shooting out onto his hand. Ace just lay there, mostly unphased.

Luffy didn’t give up though and was determined to make Ace shoot like Sabo had. He tugged and pulled at the organ again and again, pulling the loose skin at the tip back to show the pink glans underneath. Pinching this part, now exposed to the elements, make Ace groan into Sabo’s mouth and forced his hips to jump from the ground.

Grinning, Luffy dedicated an entire hand to that part, squeezing and pinching and stroking it while his other hand moved up and down the hard shaft and meshed against the hairless balls that dangled below.

This quickly did the trick, as not a moment later Ace was convulsing on the grass, thrusting his member into Luffy’s hands as it exploded white onto his right palm and fingers.

“Ace! You shot it out too!” Luffy shouted, waving his dripping hand in the air. “And it took way longer than Sabo!” He added, cackling.

The two older brothers pulled apart, panting heavily, the noirette grinning as the blond blushed.

“I win.” Ace said simply, propping himself up on his elbows as Sabo sat back.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Sabo mumbled, not looking at either of them.

“What is this stuff?” Luffy asked, looking at his sticky palm as Ace chuckled at Sabo’s expense.

“That’s cum.” The eldest answered. “I think it’s for making babies or something.” He explained with a shrug.

“Oooh!” Luffy exclaimed, his eyes glowing. “Do I have it too?” He looked down at his hardened member. Ace and Sabo shared a look before both looking to their little brother. “What?” Luffy asked, knowing that when his brothers shared a look like that it usually meant something was about to happen at his expense.

“Let’s find out if our dear Crybaby is a big boy yet.” Ace said, standing and stalking towards Luffy, sporting a grin he was not trying to hide.

"Let's." Sabo agreed, crawling over to Luffy.

“Ehhhhh!” Luffy shouted as Ace pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and straddling his chest and holding his arms over his head.

“Now, Sabo!” Ace declared, peering over his shoulder to watch his blond brother tug and pull Luffy’s hard-on. The rubber boy moaned lightly under him. Ace could tell from the boy’s expression that he wasn’t sure whether or not he was supposed to be enjoying this.

“Try using your mouth.” Ace advised. Sabo looked at him with a frown, glancing between Ace and Luffy’s cock. “I’ll do it to you later.” Ace added, winking at Sabo.

The blond’s heart skipped a beat. Any hesitation he may have had about fellating his younger brother vanished at the notion of Ace doing the same to him. The mere thought made his cock surge to life again.

Luffy felt something entirely new shoot through his body. His legs trembled and his chest heaved as something wet and warm surrounded and sucked on his prick, moving up and down his shaft, pulling his foreskin back and running over his exposed, sensitive tip.

“He doesn’t seem to be cumming.” Sabo said, pulling away from Luffy’s slickened member.

“Maybe he just isn’t old enough.” Ace sighed.

“Oh! We could try going up his butt?” Sabo suggested, the thought of playing with Luffy’s ass making his cock strain.

“Why the hell would we do that?” Ace asked, looking sceptically at Sabo. The blond raised an eyebrow, surprised there was something he knew that Ace didn’t.

Sabo only grinned at his brother. “Trust me, it’ll work.” Ace shrugged and stood, flipping Luffy onto his stomach and taking a seat on his back, this time facing Sabo.

“What are you two doing!?” Luffy demanded, pounding the ground in a feeble attempt to escape from under his brother.

“Just relax, Crybaby, Sabo knows what he’s doing.” Ace chastised, reaching down and Pulling Luffy’s soft, squishy butt-cheeks apart and showing his pink, winking hole to Sabo.

Sabo sucked on his fingers, getting them wet and slick. He prodded Luffy’s untouched hole with his pointer, his cock leaking as he breached the slack ring of muscle. Luffy yelped and clench down on the intrusion, wiggling more in a renewed attempt to move away.

“Stop!” Ace commanded, raising a hand and snapping it fast against Luffy’s left butt-cheek, leaving a pink print behind.

“No fair!” Luffy pouted, folding his arms in a huff, deciding that escape was near impossible with both of his older brothers working against him.

“Yeah well tough shit.” Ace sneered, his own cock straightening at the sight of Sabo fingering Luffy.

“Now for the second finger.” Sabo said, adding an easily accepted middle finger to the pointer. He suddenly curved his fingers, finding and striking that bundle of nerves in Luffy that made the younger scream out as new and strange feelings exploded through his body, all the way from the depths of his gut to the tips of his fingers. The rubber boy felt his dick surge and spasm from under him, trapped between his stomach and the forest floor.

“I wonder if that worked.” Sabo muttered, shooing Ace back and lifting Luffy’s hips to check for any cum. There wasn’t any, much to his confusion.

“I guess he really is too young to make cum.” Ace said, getting off Luffy and checking the unsoiled grass where his cock had been. “But he definitely felt it.” He added, grabbing a handful of Luffy’s left ass-cheek and kneading it like dough. “You did feel it, right Crybaby?”

“I, I think so.” Luffy stuttered, still seeing stars from when Sabo touched that spot inside him. “Do that again!” He demanded when his wits came back. He even moved to his hands and knees and reached back, spreading his cheeks himself and inviting his brothers to plunge into him again.

The sight almost made Sabo’s nose bleed.

An idea popped into the blond’s head, one so naughty and forbidden that it made him leak pearly white onto the grass again. Here was Luffy, offering his adorable, tight ass to him to go into. He could use his fingers again, they would certainly get the job done, but he had another tool at the ready, one pointing at his desired target like a compass needle, almost goading him into pushing his mushroom tip inside Luffy’s warm, tight, velvety heat.

Ace must’ve realised what the hungry look in his eyes meant because when he reached down and wrapped his hand around Sabo’s member, he grinned at him. “If you wanna use that on Luffy, then I get to use mine on you.” He said, his own solid cock pointing at Sabo.

The blonde bit his lip, internally deliberating his choices. On one hand, he got to fuck Luffy, no doubt taking the boy’s virginity, as he got fucked by Ace, the boy he dreamt of more nights than not.

He’d never really played with his own ass, usually dedicating his private time to stroking his member and cumming as quickly as possible, and he wasn’t made of rubber like Luffy, so having Ace go right in would probably hurt him. His thought process must’ve shown on his face again because the aforementioned noirette cupped his cheek and looked him dead in the eye.

“I won’t hurt you.” He stated, leaning in and brushing his lips against Sabo’s. It wasn’t as passionate or as fiery as the erection-inducing make-out sessions they had not so long ago, it was just a kiss. It was small, light and mostly devoid of lust. It told Sabo everything Ace wanted him to know; that he would not be careless and tear away into Sabo’s untested hole, he’d be careful and gentle with him before fucking his brains out.

“Okay.” Sabo whispered, already missing the affectionate contact between him and his brother. Ace smiled at him, winked and moved to Luffy’s other side, kneeling so that his dick was at the height of Luffy’s mouth.

“Oi, Crybaby, get this good and wet.” He commanded, holding the base of his cock and guiding the tip to Luffy’s lips.

“Ew, gross-” Luffy was cut off when his eldest brother thrust his stiff member into his mouth, Ace holding his head in place as he moved in and out, forcing Luffy’s tongue to lick and slicken the veiny appendage.

“That’ll do.” Ace said smiling, pulling away and kneeling in front of Sabo’s own rock-hard member. “Gotta make sure this is nice and slick too.” He said, taking Sabo’s cock into his mouth for an all -too-brief moment before pulling away. “Don’t want you exhausting yourself too soon.” He said, smacking Sabo’s butt before moving again so he was now behind the blond.

“You lined up?” Ace asked, peeking over Sabo’s shoulder to see that his brother had already moved so that the head of his cock was resting against Luffy’s tight hole.

“Just about.” Sabo huffed, his heart beating a million times a minute. This was really happening, he was really about to fuck his little brother whilst being fucked by his older brother. It was more than his fantasies ever dared to conjure.

Ace greedily and abruptly thrusted into Sabo causing his thin body to lurch forward penetrating Luffy in the process. The rubber boy let out a strained squeal, his body stretching effortlessly around Sabo’s member. Meanwhile Sabo had to repress a hiss of pain as Ace’s cock burrowed through his ring of muscle, up into him and hitting that spot that made him see stars!

“Damn, you’re tight.” Ace said through grit teeth, his nails digging into Sabo’s hips. “How you doing?”

“F-fine!” Sabo answered, trembling against his younger brother.

Luffy began to moan, his little erection slapped his stomach on every needy thrust from Sabo. His fingers dug into the soft lush grass as his toes curled from his little boy button being slammed into over and over again. He wasn't cumming but lustrous pearls of precum started to dribble out of his pristine pink head.

Ace was determined to control the tempo he and his brothers went at. He reached past Sabo to hold onto Luffy’s hips instead and thrust hard, burying himself in the blond who was in turn forced to fill Luffy to the hilt. The other two moaned and Ace felt a wave of pride wash over him. Having this much control over Luffy and Sabo just felt so right to him.

As Ace pulled out he pushed Luffy forward, forcing the trio to separate before pulling them together again. Sabo was completely lost in his world of bodily euphoria. As his cock was squeezed into Luffy, his ass was filled by Ace again and again at the latter’s not-so-merciful discretion. He tried to take over the pace, make himself thrust into Luffy, but Ace wasn’t having any of it, he decided when and how hard Sabo fucked his little brother.

The blonde was the first to climax, spurting his prepubescent cum deep inside of little Luffy's stretchy hole. His groans of pleasure became ragged as his orgasm shook him to his very core. As a result his whole body tensed up squeezing Ace's cock just right, it sent the eldest over the edge. He burst a torrent of white into Sabo’s pale cheeks. Ace just fell over backwards completely exhausted, a snot bubble soon formed and he was out like a light.

Sabo was disappointed that Luffy hadn't cum yet. He’d seemed so close. The blonde and the youngest fell to the sand, exhausted from their carnal escapades. 

A short time later Sabo awoke to soft hiccups. Luffy was upset and trying to hold back tears.

All still naked, Sabo crawled over to console his best friend. "What's the matter, Luffy?" He asked softly, gently rubbing the boy’s back.

Between hitched breath Luffy stammered, "I-I couldn't c-cum like you two." His pride was damaged; he wasn't one of the big boys. 

"Awe, Luffy…" A sudden slyness overcame Sabo, "We could try again?" He suggested coyly. The idea seemed to make Luffy brighten.

“Okay!” He agreed, his sobs and hiccups vanishing. He flipped himself onto his stomach and presented his rear to his brother, expecting to be filled like before. Ace's heavy snoring overshadowed the sounds of the nocturnal creatures that inhabited the deep jungle.

“Let’s try it a little differently this time.” Sabo said, gently pushing Luffy onto his back. “Pull your legs to your chest.” He ordered, lifting the boy’s hips and prodding the tight hole with his finger.

“Is this way better?” Luffy asked, his cock still standing solid.

“Yeah!” Sabo answered, placing one hand by Luffy’s head while he lined his cock up with the devil fruit user’s hole with the other. “Cos this way we can look at each and-” He pressed his lips to Luffy’s catching the younger by surprise.

Luffy groaned into the kiss as he felt Sabo’s member slide past his loose ring of muscle and hit against that glorious spot that made everything else black out. The blond’s hips clapped into his ass again and again, slower and more methodical than when Ace had conducted the pace Sabo could go at. Luffy couldn’t tell which he liked more but Sabo’s way gave him a chance to look into his older brother’s eyes and see the feelings that bubbled to the surface.

Luffy could tell that this was more than just the wild actions of young boys doing things to each other like they had done before, this was something a bit more meaningful, something Sabo wanted to take his time with and cherish. Even so, he wasn’t very patient and he wanted to see if he could cum like them as soon as possible.

Luffy wrapped his legs around Sabo’s waist and pulled with them, forcing the blond to barrel into him faster than before. It made both of them yell out, Sabo in great pleasure and Luffy in unexpected euphoria at having that spot hit with such ferocity.

Luffy's blush darkened as a new pressure swelled in his lower abdomen, "I have to pee!" He announced, slightly alarmed but Sabo soon quelled his little lover with another tender kiss. Luffy's little cock spasmed, strained and twitched violently as he spurted his fresh, watery semen all over his smooth tummy. Sabo was still thrusting into him, smearing Luffy's faint cum all over their stomachs. 

Luffy was seeing stars, he just hugged Sabo, never wanting to let him go, "That was amazing, can we do it again sometime?" Luffy asked still in a daze of ecstasy. 

Sabo leaned over, thrusting one final thrust, cumming into Luffy as he said; "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> [ Scar Application ](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)


End file.
